Hourglass Trip
by Kazama Sakura
Summary: She is an ordinary high school girl from Indonesia, went to Japan for a vacation. unfortunately, plan a wonderful vacation becomes a mess when she meets with a mysterious man who took her in a stressful journey./JinXOC/Dont like Dont Read


Hourglass Trip

By Kazama Sakura aka Pink Uchiha

Namco©Tekken

.

Indonesian Setting and Japanese Setting

*Jin Kazama X OC*

Summary :

Citra, seorang gadis SMA biasa, memenangkan sebuah undian liburan selama 3 minggu di tanah Sakura, Jepang. Semuanya yang diharapkan berjalan sempurna dan lancar berubah, ketika secara tiba-tiba ia bertemu dengan seorang pria misterius yang menyeretnya dalam perjalanan penuh tantangan yang mempertaruhkan nyawa.

.

.

_Life is a Joke that has just begun –W. - _

_._

_._

_**Blitar Town, East Java**_

_**.**_

Langit nampak cerah, secerah sang mentari yang memancarkan sinarnya ke segala penjuru. Angin bertiup lembut, ditengah kesejukan siang hari yang tak terlalu panas. Membereskan peralatan tulis, bersamaan dengan denting jam dan bunyi keramaian anak-anak berseragam yang telah mulai meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Sesegera mungkin kubereskan seluruh buku, dan gantungkan tas ransel itu pada pundakku.

"Apa rencanamu selama liburan ini?" sepasang iris bulat miliknya nampak menatapku dengan ramah. Aku hanya mematrikan senyum, sembari mengikuti langkahnya meninggalkan ruang kelasku.

"Entahlah…" jawabku tenang. "Mungkin akan kuhabiskan di rumah… atau…" jawabku. "Kau sendiri?"

"Kurasa aku akan berada di Surabaya selama beberapa pekan ini!" ucapnya. Ah, aku tersentak.

"Benarkah? Wah, pasti menyenangkan sekali?!" decakku.

"Haha… kurasa, tapi aku akan menghabiskan liburan bersama keluarga jauhku di sana!" pipinya yang gembil nampak tertarik. "Ini akan menjadi liburan terlama… dan kuharap tidak akan membosankan!" harapnya.

"Kurasa aku akan rindu celotehmu, kita takkan bertemu selama empat pekan!" aku mendesah, "Tapi, nikmati saja liburannya, _okay_? Oh ya, sampai nanti!" aku segera melambaikan tangan kepada sahabatku itu. ia membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum simpul dan balasan lambaian tangan seperti yang kulakukan.

.

Hari sabtu, pertengahan bulan Juli. Menuju liburan panjang kenaikan kelas…

Menginjakkan kaki di dalam rumah. Kutemukan sosok ibu yang seperti biasa sibuk dengan masakannya, dan adik-adik kecilku yang tengah bermain-main riang. Tak jauh dari sana, sosok kakak tengah terbuai dengan dunianya bersama game. Sedangkan Ayah tengah memandikan mobil kesayangan di depan rumah.

Rutinitas yang biasa, dan tidak terlalu menarik. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat panjang…

"Hai?" kutatap Kakak yang tengah sibuk dengan _game online_-nya.

Ia tak menyahut dan hanya mengangguk sembari terus fokus pada _player _miliknya. Membuatku kembali berdecak kesal karena diabaikan. Sementara kualihkan tatapanku pada Ibu yang tengah menata makan siang di atas meja makan.

"Baru masak? Hari ini masak apa?" tanyaku lembut. Ibu nampak tersenyum simpul.

"Ini ada sop dan ayam bumbu kecap!" jawabnya. "Sana, lekas ganti seragammu, dan segera makan siang!" perintahnya. Aku mengangguk dan segera melangkah ke dalam kamar guna mengganti pakaian.

Setelah itu aku kembali ke meja makan, menyesap aroma sedap hidangan bumbu kecap yang ibu buatkan. Aku segera meraih piring dan mengambil lauk seadanya.

"Hmm… masakan ibu enak seperti biasa!" seruku riang. Sementara Ibu hanya menampilkan senyum geli di wajahnya yang teduh.

"Kau mulai libur?" tiba-tiba Kakak menarik kursi di sampingku, mengambil sepotong paha ayam dan segera melahapnya. Membuatku sedikit mengernyit melihat tingkahnya.

"Euh!" aku mengernyit melihatnya. Kakak hanya melirikku malas.

"Indra! Cuci tanganmu sebelum mengambil makanan!" tegur Ibu. Kakak menjawab dengan ogah-ogahan, sembari beranjak menuju washtafel.

"Oh ya, ini ada surat untukmu?" Ibu menarik kursi yang berada di hadapanku, menyodorkan sebuah amplop putih yang membuatku mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi.

"Eh… apa ini?" tanyaku bingung.

"Tidak tahu! buka saja!" jawab Ibu.

Dengan hati-hati, segera kubuka perlahan amplop tersebut.

"Kepada yang terhormat… saudari Citra, selamat anda telah memenangkan hadiah liburan tiga minggu di Tokyo, Jepang… HEEE TOKYO?!" aku terbelalak melihat isi surat tersebut. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka ternyata kelakuan iseng mengikuti undian beberapa bulan yang lalu soal hadiah liburan tiga minggu ke jepang benar-benar kudapatkan!

Kakak dan Ibuku nampak tercengang, "Haah?!"

"Wuhuuu! Akhirnya Jepang! Kesampaian juga impian liburan ke sana! WUHU TOKYO, I'M COMING!" sorakku kemudian. Melihat sebuah alamat website dan nomor telepon yang tertera di surat itu, aku segera membuka komputer dan online menuju alamat web tersebut. Melihat benarkah aku benar-benar salah satu pemenang liburan ke Tokyo?!

**MikaOcha"Holiday To Japan"**

**PT XXX**

**Menangkan hadiah liburan ke Jepang selama 3 minggu bersama 5 orang. Ayo kirimkan sebanyak-banyaknya.**

**Selamat bagi 5 orang yang pemenang yang memenangkan paket liburan selama 3 minggu di Tokyo, Jepang!**

**1. Renda Jakarta, 0976570xxx  
2. Citra Jawa Timur, 0857567xxx  
3. Michael Bandung, 0768864xxx  
4. Morgan Bali, 0965457xxx  
5. Sita Jogjakarta, 987623xxx**

"Kyaaa! Beneran! Beneran menang!" aku kembali bersorak dan segera menghubungi nomor yang tertera di surat tadi.

"Halo? Apa ini dari PT XX MikaOcha Holiday to Japan?"

.

.

_**Juanda Airport, East Java**_

_**.**_

"_Passpor_ oke, tisu oke, pakaian de el el, oke!" setelah mengecek barang-barang yang harus kubawa, aku segera bergegas keluar mobil. Sekali lagi kutatap Ayah dan Ibuku yang tengah mengantarku ke bandara.

"Jaga kesehatan selama di sana ya? ingat, kamu harus hati-hati selama di sana, jangan mau diajak orang yang tidak di kenal! Kalau tersesat lapor ke polisi!" Ibu menasehatiku dengan wajah serius. Aku hanya tersenyum geli.

"Iya-iya, yang penting doa akan aku sampai dan pulang dengan selamat, ya Bu?" pamitku. Setelah bersalaman dengan kedua orang tuaku, aku segera menarik koper yang telah berisi segala keperluanku selama tiga minggu.

"Hati-hati, ya, pokoknya ingat pesan Ibu, kamu jangan sembarangan!" Ibu kembali menasehatiku. Aku bisa menangkap raut khawatir yang terpatri jelas di sepasang iris gelap Ibu. Sekilas aku kembali melangkah menuju Ibu dan memeluknya erat.

"Tenang saja Bu, aku cuma tiga minggu di sana. nanti pulangnya aku bawa oleh-oleh kok, selain itu aku akan kirim-kirim kabar lewat sosmed atau email kalau sudah sampai sana!" ucapku meyakinkan Ibu. "selain itu, aku sudah besar! Aku udah bisa menjaga diri kok! jadi tenang aja!" imbuhku.

Bersamaan dengan pengumuman yang memberitahukan bahwa pesawat jurusan Jepang telah siap berangkat. Aku segera melepaskan pelukanku pada Ibu, melambaikan tanganku perlahan sembari menarik pelan koperku menjauh, meninggalkan kedua orang tuaku di ruang tunggu. Akupun memasuki pintu masuk dan segera melangkah menuju pesawat.

Setelah memastikan koperku telah aman di tangan petugas maskapai, aku segera melangkah menuju kursi yang telah di sediakan sesuai nomor tiketku.

Menoleh pada jendela, perlahan pesawat mulai lepas landas. Aku hanya bisa melihat pemandangan di luar jendela yang mulai berganti dengan awan-awan putih dan petak-petak perumahan penduduk dan sawah-sawah hijau yang membentang.

Perlahan namun pasti, pesawat mulai terbang bebas. Meninggalkan bumi pertiwi tanah kelahiranku, Indonesia, menuju tanah negeri matahari terbit. Negeri Sakura, Jepang!

Jepang, negara yang menurutku penuh misteri. Selama ini aku hanya tahu apa itu Jepang dari buku-buku dan artikel yang kubaca dari internet dan televisi. Aku benar-benar tak sabar, bagaimana nantinya tiga minggu di Negeri Sakura itu? menyenangkankah, menegangkan? Atau mengejutkan?

.

.

Bersambung

.

**Fic pertama di fandom Tekken. Salam kenal?**

**Karakter utama adalah seorang OC, seorang siswi SMA asal Indonesia yang tengah berlibur di Jepang. **

**Kesamaan isi cerita dan kejadian hanyalah hal fiktif, jika ada kesamaan mungkin hanyalah kebetulan. Setting tempat di sesuaikan dengan keadaan nyata dan apa adanya. :D setting Jepang mungkin nantinya akan disesuaikan dengan keadaan saat ini dan setting sesuai dengan seri dalam game Tekken.**

**Sign**

**Kazama Sakura**


End file.
